夜の夢 Yorunoyume
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: ¿Quien dice que lo sueños no puede hacerse realidad? ¿Cual es el precio que estas dispuesto a pagar? Mi mente y mi corazón estarán contigo por siempre cada día y cada noche... SasuSaku
1. Dreams

**_:::夜の夢 Yorunoyume:::_**

**:::Dreams:::**

**Sueño de la noche**

* * *

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

.

…_Necesito de su esencia nocturna para seguir alimentando mi alma de amor y soledad…_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Mi mente y mi corazón estarán contigo por siempre cada día y cada noche

.

Creo que mi mente se está volviendo loca

.

.

.

Todo lo que hago es esperar por ti, quisiera saber si mi dolor tendrá final

Extraño me resulta el saber que el tiempo corre de una forma caprichosa

.

¿Tendré alguna oportunidad de volver a ser feliz?

¿Cuan patético es depositar tu felicidad en alguien que nunca te correspondió y se fue meses atrás? Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar, aun lo quiero, a pesar de todo este tiempo sin saber de él, de creerlo muerto por un instante en que toda esperanza se perdió.

Tal vez hoy por la mañana pueda entender que para sobrevivir tengo que dejarlo ir…

Sin darme cuenta ha anochecido otra vez y el dolor se hace mas intenso mientras camino sin rumbo fijo y sin darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, la nostalgia me invade y no noto cuando mis lágrimas empiezan a caer, no otra vez, prometí que no volvería a pasar, que ¿acaso ni eso puedo cumplir? ¿me estaré volviendo loca? Da igual, ya no me importa nada

Aquellos sueños extraños vuelven a mi cada vez que intento dormir, me atormentan desde tu partida y no puedo evitar que me consuman cada vez más.

He intentado todo para detenerlos, pero aún no encuentro la cura… ¿estoy perdiendo la razón?

.

.

… _gracias_…

.

.

Los sueños que tengo con los sucesos de aquella noche son tan irreales que desearía evitarlos, pero no puedo, no quiero, son el único recuerdo que me unen a ti.

.

.

Desearía sumergirme en un sueño eterno, poder olvidar…

.

.

Encontrar un motivo para poder seguir, algo a que me sujete para no desfallecer, algo por lo que valga la pena luchar, algo que haga vivir y no dudar, algo que finalmente me traiga paz y felicidad.

.

Hoy lo he decidido, dejare todo atrás y volveré a empezar

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No me dejes saber si nunca volverás, es mas fácil vivir con la esperanza de algún día volver a verte

Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que te vi, pero diariamente puedo ver tu rostro y sentirte junto a mi; ¿tu me recuerdas?

Sueños tan tristes que parecen esfumarse al amanecer, deseos olvidados que parecen no haber sido reales

Sentir que las palabras no bastan para describir lo que siento.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, decirte todo lo que siento, que ya lo logre superar; pero mi amor que sufre cada vez más se hizo fuerte, logró evolucionar y nada lo podrá destruir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es casi medianoche, cierro lo ojos y me siento a esperar…

¿vendrás?

.

.

-Sakura-

.

.

-Sasuke-Kun-

.

.

.

Las palabras sobran, de todas formas, no hay nada que pueda decir que no sepas ya, tu abrazo me dice lo que las palabras no son capaces de expresar, y me hace sentir lo que nunca creí verdad.

Ha comenzado a llover, no lo puedo evitar y comienzo a llorar, al menos mis lágrimas esta vez se confunden con las gotas de lluvia que caen incesantes, pero esta vez no son lagrimas de tristeza o dolor, son lágrimas de alegría de poder estar junto a ti una noche más, sin que nada más nos importe, sin nada más importante que _nosotros._

_._

_._

Aunque se que al amanecer te irás, me consuela el saber que a medianoche nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar y volveremos a estar juntos, ya hace casi seis meses que lo hacemos así.

Después de estar contigo siento mis fuerzas renovadas, por fin he vuelto a ser feliz, he recuperado las ganas de vivir; me siento mas animada y mis amigos lo han notado, me alegra ver que en sus rostros ya no hay preocupación al dirigirse hacia mi, he vuelto a sonreír y ellos se sienten tan contentos por mi, aunque sin saber por que, tal vez lo atribuyen a que te deje ir, no importa, será nuestro

secreto hasta que el tiempo lo apremie; mi corazón se siente pleno.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-chan-

-Sakura-chan, por favor despierta, no te des por vencida-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero el estado de Sakura sigue igual, parece no querer despertar-

-Baa-chan ¿como no va a querer despertar?, no nos puede dejar aquí, tiene que recuperarse, la necesitamos-

-En los últimos meses su condición no ha cambiado, es como si se negara a despertar, ni yo misma se como explicártelo, le hemos hecho demasiadas pruebas y no hemos encontrado nada que nos explique su condición, ahora todo depende de ella, despertara cuando ella quiera-

-Sakura-chan por favor despierta-

-Es inútil Naruto, no te oye, es como si estuviera en un letargo, no es conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, no puede oírte-

-No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados dattebayo-

-Despertara cuando ella lo decida, mientras no nos queda más esperar, por favor ve a buscar a Sai, se que no es el momento pero les tengo una misión-

-Esta bien- tomando la mano de Sakura –No te rindas dattebayo, despierta, tenemos que traer a Sasuke de vuelta, lo prometiste-

Una vez que Naruto hubo salido de la habitación

-Sakura por favor despierta todos te necesitamos, niña por favor no creo poder controlar a Naruto, ¿qué es lo que te retiene en ese lugar?-

.

.

.

.

.

…_Mi mente y mi corazón estarán contigo por siempre… _

…_Cada día y cada noche…_

_._

_._

…_Necesito de su esencia nocturna para seguir alimentando mi alma de amor y soledad..._

_._

_._

-Sasuke-Kun-

Te amo aún más que ayer…

y ahora soy feliz…

...contigo…

.

.

.

* * *

Algo extraño, lo sé, pero espero les guste.

Se agradecerán todos los review

**Evil Goddess Whitlock**


	2. Encuentro

夜の夢 Yorunoyume

**:::Dreams:::**

**Sueño de la noche**

**

* * *

**

.

…_Necesito de su esencia nocturna para seguir alimentando mi alma de amor y soledad…_

.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

Mi mente y mi corazón estarán contigo por siempre cada día y cada noche

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

Aquellos años de tristeza lograron disiparse después de nuestro primer encuentro.

.

Los recuerdos de aquel momento aparecen a mi mente con tal sutileza que es casi imposible distinguir que es real y que no lo es

.

Una tarde, después de haber terminado mi guardia en el Hospital acudí a aquella colina cercana al río donde el equipo siete solía reunirse antes de cada misión, la cual convertí en mi lugar favorito; ya que desde lo más alto se puede ver el bosque y aquel camino que muchas veces tomamos para salir de la aldea, pero que la ultima vez no te trajo de regreso; creo que intentaba estar ahí todos los días por si decidías regresar, yo quería ser la primera en verte entrar, aunque esa esperanza se veía reducida.

Me gustaba sentarme a pensar, aunque creo que más bien me sentaba a olvidar…

…olvidar mi tristeza, olvidar mi dolor, olvidar mi nombre, olvidar quien soy…

.

.

Aquel día, sin percatarme del paso del tiempo la noche llegó, y con ella la luna que fulgía en su máximo esplendor sobre un cielo escaso de estrellas; el viento lograba mover las ramas de los árboles, haciendo del lugar un paisaje tétrico; y sin darme cuenta, los susurros del viento chocando contra las ramas de los árboles me fueron arrullando hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida, aún recuerdo que el sueño que tuve aquella vez me pareció tan real…

.

.

.

.

_Me encontraba camino hacia una misión a Suna, una como otras tantas, tenía que trasportar plantas medicinales que se les habían agotado, yo las llevaba a un invernadero especial para hacer que germinaran de nuevo; la idea del invernadero especial es un favor atribuido a Tsunade shissou . Me encontraba ya a medio camino y ya estaba oscureciendo, asó que junte algo de chacra en mis piernas para aumentar la velocidad, ya que quería avanzar un poco más antes de acampar; cuando de la nada empezó a llover, lo cual hizo que me detuviera en medio del bosque, un relámpago se formó cerca de donde me encontraba, alumbrando todo a su paso, pero el reflejo que se proyectó después de este me dejó helada… Arriba, en lo alto se encontraban unos ojos rojos -el sharingan- me observaban; esta ilusión no duró mas que segundos, pero para mí parecieron minutos, fue tal la impresión de verlos que me derrumbe, y ahí en medio del bosque comencé a llorar, parecía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, lloré quizá un par de horas, hasta que logré calmarme, y ahí sentada, empapada y con el frío que me calaba hasta los huesos sentí una presencia familiar detrás de mi…_

_._

_-Sakura-_

.

_Me tensé al oír mi nombre salir de sus labios por primera vez en tres años._

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando me disponía a voltear para ver a la figura detrás de mi un ruido extraño me despertó, e inmediatamente me puse alerta, permanecí sentada, y aunque no pude encontrar el origen de aquel ruido pude notar que lágrimas caían por mis mejillas tras ese sueño que me pareció tan real, y al subir la mirada hacia el frente me encontré con aquella figura sentada sobre una roca a unos diez metros de mí, no pude articular palabra alguna, solo un susurro salio de mi boca…_

.

_-Sasuke kun-_

_._

_-Tsk-_

_._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

.

.

-Sasuke kun-

.

.

.

.

Me encuentras otra vez recordando nuestro primer encuentro, sacándome de mis pensamientos…

.

.

Otra vez el silencio se hace presente, irónicamente en estos encuentros el silencio me hace sentir más tranquila, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo nada que decir.

-Eres una boba, te dije que no me esperaras aquí-

-Tsk, que molesta eres-

-L-lo siento Sasuke kun-

-Tsk-molesta-

Un ligero rubor cubre mis mejillas

Y sin decirme nada empieza a caminar hacia la aldea, bueno, específicamente hacia mi casa, y sin reprocharle su trato solo lo seguí…

.

.

.

* * *

Sigue siendo extraño, lo sé, también demasiado corto... pero espero les guste.

Se agradecerán todos los review

**Evil Goddess Whitlock**


	3. Recuerdos

夜の夢 Yorunoyume

**:::Dreams:::**

**Sueño de la noche**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.…_**Necesito de su esencia nocturna para seguir alimentando mi alma de amor y soledad…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mi mente y mi corazón estarán contigo por siempre cada día y cada noche**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos**

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_-Sakura-chan no me gusta verte así, dattebayo-_

_- ¿eh? así ¿cómo?-_

_-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no me gusta verte triste-_

_-No estoy triste Naruto, no te preocupes-_

_-¿sabes?… no eres buena mintiendo, pero no te preocupes, lograre hacerme mas fuerte para traerlo de vuelta, sigue en pie la promesa dattebayo-_

_-Naruto no grites, te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital-_

_-Si, si, ya me voy, antes de que me vengan a sacar otra vez- -¿al rato vamos a Ichiraku?-_

_-No puedo, tengo guardia, pero ¿por que no invitas a Hinata?_

_-¿a Hinata-chan?- -¿por qué a ella?- -no puede, esta en una misión-_

_-mmm pues que lástima, tendrás que ir solo-_

_- le diré a Kakashi sensei que me acompañe, además quiero proponerle que me de un nuevo entrenamiento súper exclusivo para volverme más fuerte-_

_-Pero recuerda que si te extralimitas…-_

_-si, lo se, pero no te preocupes, podré manejarlo ya veras- -bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego Sakura chan-_

_-Adiós Naruto-_

.

.

.

.

.

-Aquella tarde fue al última vez que te vi despierta-

.

.

.

.

.

Después de nuestra conversación sólo recuerdo estar buscándote al ver que no fuiste a tu casa a dormir, sabía que estarías en ese lugar, estaba preparando mi súper ultra discurso para regañarte por preocuparnos así, sabía que acudías a ese lugar cuando te sentías triste con la esperanza de verlo regresar, sabía que no habías aceptado ir conmigo a Ichiraku por que querías irte a ese lugar, diablos, hasta sabía que siempre que estabas ahí se te perdía la conexión con el tiempo; incluso sabía que sabías que te regañaría, pero lo que no sabía es que por mas que te regañara esta vez no me ibas a contestar…

El verte ahí, recostada en la colina esta vez no me trajo ningún consuelo, por más que quise despertarte no abriste los ojos, habías llorado, lo sé…

Rápidamente te traje al hospital donde Tsunade baachan casi me golpea dos veces, primero por entrar gritando su nombre, y después por verte en mis brazos; ¿Y así ella hace llamarse mediadora de la aldea?, cuando en una situación así no puede guardar la compostura.

…Pero puedo entenderlo…

Todos nos sentimos así cuando nos dijo que ignoraba completamente lo que te ocurría, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cuando ibas a despertar.

…Por que…

¿vas a despertar verdad Sakura chan?

.

.

.

A todos nos cayó como balde de agua fría la noticia, -¿por qué esta vez no pude protegerte?

¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿ que tipo de persona soy si dejo que mis dos mejores amigos se vayan de mi lado, si yo poder hacer nada para detenerlo? ¿y así presumo que quiero ser Hokage?-

.

.

.

_._

_._

_-Sakura chan-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿estuviste fuera toda la noche?, nos tenías preocupados, no debes estar aquí afuera de noche, te puedes resfriar, que inconsciente, Tsunade baachan te va a castigar por llegar tarde otra vez-…_

_-¿Sakura chan?-_

_-Sakura chan despierta, no es gracioso-_

_-SAKURA CHAN!!!-_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Otra vez ese sueño-**

**-siempre es el mismo desde aquella vez, nada cambia, por una vez quisiera olvidar…-**

.

…**que todo volviera a la normalidad…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sasuke kun-**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sigue siendo extraño, lo sé, pero espero les guste, no sé cuanto tarde en actualizar, en una tarde

muy buena que tuve un frío viernes tomando café

escribí el primer, segundo y la mitad del tercer capítulo,

por lo que perdí un poco del hilo de la historia

y aún no transcribo el tercero; la tarea me

absorbió, en fin, no los aburro mas

y espero actualizar pronto.

.

Aunque creo que necesita algunas aclaraciones:

Pensamientos de Naruto

_Recuerdos de Naruto_

**Pensamientos de Sakura**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Se agradecerán todos los review en mi LiveJournal

**The Uchiha Queen**

**(a volvi a cambiar mi nick)**


End file.
